Ladders come in various sizes and configurations for both indoor and outdoor use. By way of example, some typical ladders are configured as collapsible A-frame structures that tend to be self-supporting. Others are configured for leaning against a structure, such as an exterior wall of a building.
Regardless of the configuration, stability of a ladder is an important consideration. In this regard, it is always recommended that in addition to the worker on the ladder, an additional worker be located at the base of the ladder in order to stabilize the ladder. Unfortunately, many workers operate independently and oftentimes scale and work atop ladders without having another worker support the ladder from below.